


Heat

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's coming on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Six - Cycles. I am in love with omega!verse and just couldn't resist.

Merlin trembled as he made his way up the stairs to Arthur’s chambers, feeling his face flush and his heartbeat quicken. He knew what was happening, unexpected as it was. His heat had a horrible tendency to come early one month and late the next – as irregular as Merlin himself, Gaius said.

 

He closed the door to Arthur’s chambers, leaning back against the wood as he let himself relax a bit more, his cramps already starting to fade. That was one thing he hated about heat – the pains beforehand as his body prepared itself for what was to come. Merlin supposed he should count himself lucky though. At least he didn’t have a monthly bleeding and a monthly heat.

 

Merlin let Arthur’s armor drop to floor, his arms no longer able to hold it’s weight. He’d deal with it later. Instead, he leaned over the table, legs spread and arse up to soothe his sickly feeling.

 

“Isn’t that a sight.”

 

Merlin yelped, standing up again with a wince, blushing as he realized he hadn’t noticed Arthur sitting at his desk amongst his haze.

 

“I’ll clean it up later.” He mumbled, looking down at the armor and scuffing his feet.

 

“No, you won’t.” Arthur said easily, expression going soft as he padded to over to Merlin, sidling up behind him as he pressed cool hands to the slighter man’s abdomen. Merlin sighed in relief, leaning back against his lover gratefully.

 

“Don’t you have a council meeting?” He asked, eyes already closing.

 

“Told them it could wait.” Arthur murmured, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s temple. “Knew you were coming on.”

 

“ _I_ didn’t even know.”

 

“That’s because you’re an idiot.”

 

Merlin huffed, batting half-heartedly at Arthur. “M’not.” He mumbled, leaning into his lover’s touch as Arthur felt at his forehead. “Feel ill.”

 

“It’ll pass.” Arthur said soothingly before steering him towards the bed. “Come on, let’s get you settled.”

 

Merlin was always ridiculously pliant when before (and sometimes during) his heat. Arthur always complained on him going limp, saying he couldn’t deal with Merlin’s octopus-like limbs. Merlin knew he secretly loved it though – being able to take care of him. He loved it too. After all, how could he refuse being stripped down, curling into Arthur’s side and having a nap, before the rampant sex hormones kicked in? Nothing to complain about, really.

Speaking of rampant sex hormones, Merlin felt like he had just closed his eyes when he felt himself grow hot and eager.

 

“Arthur….” He groaned, starting to brush his lips over his lover’s bare chest – when had that happened? – nipping at him occasionally. He felt Arthur chuckle as fingers threaded through his hair, making Merlin purr delightedly.

 

“Eager, are you?” Arthur asked, clearly amused. Merlin bit him slightly harder, grinning at the affronted yelp he got in return.

 

“Not my fault.”

 

“Mmm.” Arthur hummed, one hand sliding down Merlin’s back before dipping into his breeches, rubbing over his now slick hole in a way that made Merlin shiver and groan with anticipation. “Yes, you’re clearly in total agony.”

 

“I am.” Merlin argued, moaning as Arthur slipped a finger inside him, teasing at his rim. Arthur just laughed softly, turning Merlin so he was on his front – arse in the air – as he moved to settle behind him.

 

“Hush now…” He murmured, stroking a strong hand down Merlin’s spine and over his rump. “I’ve got you.”

 

“Then do something.” Merlin whined.

 

Arthur smirked as he pressed a kiss to the small of Merlin’s back, bringing his hands up to his lover’s arse as he spread him wide. “Look at you, all wet and wide already.” He said reverently, licking a long stripe across Merlin’s hole, making the other man gasp.

 

“A-Arthur –“

 

“Shh…” Arthur murmured, not wasting any time as he sunk two fingers into Merlin, reveling in his little cry. He dived in to lick around Merlin’s stretched rim, scissoring his fingers as he snuck his tongue between them every so often. It didn’t take long until Merlin was writhing in the bedclothes, groans muffled in the pillows.

 

“Come on, baby.” Arthur purred. “One to take the edge of.”

 

Merlin was a beauty when he came. All flushed skin, closed eyes, and slack mouth. It was stunning, and his sounds were even better. Even when Merlin had finished for the time being and Arthur was left wanting, he was happy to tuck him back into his side and stroke his hair.

 

They had his whole heat, after all.


End file.
